


Did We Scare You?

by bluefries



Series: Dreamcatcher One Shots [8]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I may have gotten carried away lol, Inspired by Red Velvet's Peek-A-Boo MV, Lacrimosa - Freeform, Multi, Questionable Circumstances, Requiem, Sorority House, This is lowkey bad sorry, Welcome To The Dreamworld, mozart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefries/pseuds/bluefries
Summary: I mean, disappearing students? Isn't that a bit cliche?Plus, if they're the main suspects wouldn't the police have already questioned them at least once?I shake my head of those thoughts as I take the hand offered to me by the one with flowing silky red hair and walk into the Dreamworld.------------This is inspired by Red Velvet's Peek-A-Boo MV, so you may see some familiar scenes in the story.





	Did We Scare You?

“Um…” I say hesitantly as I stare at my hands laid on my lap. “I’m **[Y/N]** about to start my freshman year and I would like to join Dreamworld Sorority House.” I keep avoiding their piercing gazes until one of them calls out my name.

 

“There’s no need to be nervous, **[Y/N]** ,” Bora tells me with a mischievous smile, “We’re really nice people despite what the rumors say.”

 

“Yeah,” Yoohyeon pipes up, “It’s because we’re kind of picky about who we choose that makes people get all…jealous about not getting chosen.” I nod slowly as I take in her explanation which makes a bit of sense except-

 

“I was told those who get rejected…disappeared?” I say hesitantly immediately regretting my statement.

 

“Do you believe that?” I nearly jump out of my seat and turn around to see Minji chuckling. How did she get behind me so quickly? I look to the sofa where the remaining six are sitting opposite me then back to Minji then back again before I shake my head.

 

“It’s just baseless rumors that you should ignore if you really want to get along with us,” Minji says as she sits beside me on the loveseat and drapes a hand over the back of my shoulders.

 

“If you want to join Dreamworld Sorority, you just have to follow four guidelines and have a seven day probation period filled with tasks to prove your loyalty, isn’t that right Siyeon?” Minji says after laying her head on my shoulder. Siyeon simply nods with a blank expression which gets a bit uncomfortable for me prompting me to avert my gaze until it lands on one of the shelves.

 

It’s a normal bookshelf filled with books except the top two levels are filled with little trinkets in small glass cases.

 

“What are those?” I ask as I stand up and walk closer to get a better look at them. Little trinkets of either black or a deep purple colour, each trinket lying on its own plush velvet surface enclosed in a glass case. There were about sixteen of them. Nine at the topmost shelf and seven on the next with a bit of space left on the far right, as if it’s reserved for another trinket to be placed.

 

“Oh, those?” Minji responds as she exchanges a glance with the other girls before a smile blooms on her face.

 

_“We like to think of them as little trophies.”_

 

*** Don’t Use Honorifics in the Dreamworld, We’re All Equal After All***

 

_It’s the on first day of my probation week that I realize, I don’t know any of their ages which means I’m not sure which honorifics to use. However, while doing my first task with Bora and Yoohyeon, I learn their ages and an interesting fact._

 

“Just slash three times in three seconds and you’re good to go for your first task,” Yoohyeon tells me cheerfully as she hands me the dagger.

 

I eye the dagger a bit hesitantly before speaking, “Um…thanks Yoohyeon…unnie?” Bora laughs a bit before Yoohyeon slaps her lightly on the back to get her to stop.

 

“What’s funny? Actually who’s older than me so that I know which honorifics to use?” I look between the two, the dagger forgotten in my hand.

 

“Oh **[Y/N]** ,” Bora says in a light drawl, “We don’t use honorifics in Dreamworld.” I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“Yeah, we agreed honorifics we’re too formal and hierarchical for our own good,” Yoohyeon adds as she hands me a blank photograph. “So we decided no honorifics-”

 

“Since after all, we’re all equal in Dreamworld, aren’t we?” Bora finishes while gesturing towards the photo and I then remembered my first task.

 

“Why am I slashing a blank photograph?” I ask curiously as I pin the photograph to the wall and raise the dagger in readiness to slash.

 

_“You’ll find out eventually.” Is all I hear as I make three slashes on the empty photo with a slight shiver running down my spine._

 

*** Be Punctual For All House Meetings***

 

_On the third day, I realize how important house meetings are and punctuality is key._

 

“Isn’t this a bit…” I pause as I straighten my back a little, “Too much?” I shift again, this time I sit cross-legged and fiddle with my thumbs as I try not to make any sudden movements that would cause the baby grand piano to break down.

 

Yes.

 

I am sitting on top of a baby grand piano with candles surrounding me.

 

“For an artist, it’s not too much. Now, stop fidgeting so much, you’re causing the candle flames to flicker,” Siyeon tells me as she mixes some of the paints with her brush and dabs her canvas slowly.

 

“I mean,” I continue cautiously, “Doesn’t this seem a bit…ritualistic?” I stress the word slightly which causes Siyeon’s eyebrow to arch as she continues painting. “Especially with the weird classical music in the background, makes me feel like I’m being sacrificed.” I laugh nervously to mask my anxiousness to which Siyeon laughs to but only for a short time before her tone turns serious once more.

 

“It seems not many people can appreciate the works of Mozart,” Siyeon comments while putting away the palette and brush and walking closer to the piano.

 

“His music gives a certain atmosphere that makes it easier for me to paint.” She starts walking slowly around the piano with her gaze set directly in front of her never meeting mine.

 

“If you had been here on time and not half an hour late, maybe you would have realized the importance of the music to the painting.” Siyeon stops in front of me and finally meets my gaze with a Cheshire grin resting on her face.

 

“That’s why, **[Y/N]** ,” Siyeon says before blowing out some of the candles in front of me.

 

_“Punctuality is highly advised in this house.”_

 

*** Take A Break, Relax and Have Fun***

 

_It’s always good to take a break, they said._

 

_Make sure you relax, she said._

 

_Have fun, they lied._

 

“Let’s play tic-tac-toe,” Handong suggests cheerfully as Yoobin begins putting away the chess pieces.

 

“Yeah, maybe you won’t lose so badly,” Yoobin teases as she holds up my Queen piece in the air.

 

“You’re all so good at monopoly and Yoobin is a genius at chess, I already know I’m going to lose tic-tac-toe.” I slump in my chair and pout childishly to gain sympathy from Gahyeon who just hands me a pen and paper and I draw an O on the left centre of the grid.

 

“It’s not about winning or losing, it’s about having fun,” Gahyeon says a she draws an X at the top centre of the grid.

 

“You say that since you made me go bankrupt in monopoly,” I scoff as I continue playing.

 

“You we’re really stressed about your test so we decided to help,” Yoobin says while still playing with my Queen Chess piece. It was colourless with a tint of purple to give it a sort of royal feel.

 

“Best two out of three?” Gahyeon asks tentatively when I lose yet again. I shake my head and stand up to leave to go take a nap.

 

“Word of advice, **[Y/N]** ,” Handong calls out before I can fully leave the room. I turn to face her and notice that she’s now holding the Queen Chess piece.

 

_“Even though it’s for fun, never let your guard down. It could cost you a lot more than you would expect.”_

 

_As I walk away, I hear the sound of something dropping to the ground and muffled laughter filled the room I left._

 

*** Just Accept Your Fate, It Makes It All Worthwhile***

 

_I really should have listened to the rumors._

 

_I should have followed my instincts and turned around the moment they let me in the house._

 

“Shh…it’s okay, it’ll be all over soon.” I feel a hand caress my face and wipe away the tears running down my cheeks. Slowly the blindfold is pulled away from my eyes and I immediately recognize the owner of the hand.

 

_Minji._

 

I struggle to free my hands which we’re tied to the chair, same case with my legs. I look up in absolute fear and notice the other six staring at me with blank expressions but with a hint of mischief and pure evil.

 

Dressed in dark cloaks, they circle me about two times singing along with the classical music in the background.

 

_Mozart’s Lacrimosa._

 

_The piece that was playing when I was with Siyeon._

 

I look to the ground and spot a photograph with roughly three strikes, upon closer look it’s my photo with three blood red slashes in the exact position as the ones I made.

 

_Three slashes just like the ones I made on the blank photo when I was with Bora and Yoohyeon._

 

They line up in front of me, the music still playing creating a sombre mood, and I notice a few feet next to the photo is something broken in three parts. I squint to try and figure out what it is until Yoobin speaks up.

 

“That’s you,” she gives me that all-knowing smile that she would usually have when she observes people. “That was your Queen Chess piece from last week, and it’s split into three because that’s how you willed it to be.”

 

“Yoobin, hush…you’re scaring her,” Minji comments as she walks forward and I instinctively try to back away in my chair as my body shakes in terror.

 

When she’s directly in front of me, I look up to her and ask in a small voice laced with fear, “Are you going to kill me?” To which Minji chuckles and turns to the rest momentarily before leaning down until our faces are level.

 

“Why the number three, **[Y/N]**? Answer correctly and we might let you go, how does that sound?”

 

I try to think of what value the number three could hold but I come up blank.

 

“Tick tock,” Handong sing-songs. “Time’s running out.”

 

I feel myself get more terrified as more tears run down my face and I shake my head furiously.

 

“It’s sad really,” Minji sighs as I look at her with pleading eyes.

 

“If you had just figured out, _‘why three?’_ you could have walked out of here nice and easy but just like the others, you couldn’t save yourself.” Minji stands to her full height and looks down at me.

 

I whimper when she holds the knife to my neck.

 

“If you didn’t limit yourself so much, the number would have been higher but I guess three is better than nothing.”

 

“P-p-please…d-d-don’t…k-kill me-” I break into a sob as the girls start moving closer.

 

“Oh don’t worry **[Y/N]** ,” Minji says as she steps back with that huge smile that could rival the brightness of the sun.

 

_“We won’t be doing the killing.”_

 

** DAILY NEWSPAPER: **

** SEVENTEENTH FRESHMAN GIRL GOES MISSING **

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Peek-A-Boo MV got under my skin and I just had to write a story relating to it.  
> I hope you liked it, leave a comment I usually like them^^  
> Listen to Lacrimosa, it's really nice and sets the sombre mood:  
> 


End file.
